


Decompression

by frogfarm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Cunnilingus, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/F, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: Pepper takes care of everything. Who takes care of her?Post-Iron Man III. Natasha POV.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	Decompression

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: MCU, Natasha/Pepper, cunnilingus.

"Dammit!"

Pepper's frustrated exclamation accompanies the loud clank and hiss of armor winding down. Natasha looks up from her jigsaw.

"I thought you said that was calibrated for Extremis-level strength."

"It is." Pepper glares at the readouts. "It's supposed to be. Tony said it was," she finishes, more irritated.

"Oh no you don't." Nat finds the corner of the castle's far turret, sliding her piece into place with a satisfying click. "When it comes to blaming the ex, you're definitely past the sell-by date."

"Hey!" At least Pepper's glaring at her now. 

"Don't try to play it off." She's on a roll now; three more pieces fall in line in quick succession, down the side of the mountain that holds the castle aloft. "Not after --"

"Just because --" Pepper stops, until it's clear that Nat is waiting for her. Nat doesn't look up as she imagines Pepper's cheeks and forehead flush with emotion, bringing out the freckles.

"That's different." Pepper is quieter. "It's like -- my cells are all constantly going into overdrive. But achieving whatever level of release --"

Natasha's lips curl as she continues to search for the next piece of the puzzle. Pepper sighs and continues, a hint of conscious embarrassment in her voice.

"This is more about -- not being in sync with the machine. And I want to be," she concludes. "Very much. Anything to help control this."

"No wonder you're stressed." Natasha pats the couch beside her. "Since Tony signed everything over -- have you had even five minutes to call your own?"

"I take care of everything." Pepper finds the release and her suit abruptly expands off of her body, hovering in the air a moment before falling to the floor in a clattering shower of individual parts. She stands before Nat in nothing more than a plain athletic top and underbriefs, her fair skin bearing slight indentation marks all over her body.

"Who takes care of you?" Nat pats the couch again. "Spend long enough in the can -- even the most comfortable set of customized armor can chafe."

"Jarvis brings me lemonade." Pepper raises the glass that has just been thrust into her hand by a robotic arm. "Isn't that right, old bean?"

_"Indubitably, mum."_

"Don't make me override him." Nat rises from the couch and plucks the glass from Pepper's hand. "Shower. Now."

"I'm only doing this because I like you," Pepper mutters on her way out. Nat doesn't hear, wholly focused now on filling in the last of the tower.

She's halfway cross the sky and well on her way down the mountain when she hears the water turn off. Pepper emerges from the bathroom moments later, her pale eyes and skin set off nicely by the plush ermine robe. Ermine in color, not actual fur. Not like the hat she'd given Pepper for Christmas.

"Over here." Nat slides her puzzle table to one side, helping Pepper stretch out full length upon the couch. "And put this on."

"That sounds only slightly less suggestive coming out of your mouth." Pepper finishes adjusting the compress mask. "Now what?"

"Now?" Natasha deliberately allows her accent to shine through, thick and strong. "You relax."

"Oh." It turns into a moan as Nat's fingers sink in, sliding and squeezing their way across their targets. Pepper's back arches, her head sinking into the pillows as Nat continues to rub her feet. 

She spends quite a while on those feet. Easier that way. Except it really is growing harder with each passing moment, with Pepper near to writhing in her grasp, the hem of her robe riding up the creamy inseam of her thighs. Which Nat is slowly lifting and parting, nudging her shoulders gently between the other woman's knees, hands straying ever closer to the cotton-clad triangle emanating musk and heat in equal measure. 

"You too," Pepper breathes. "You first."

Pepper sounds like she can't believe she's letting this happen. It's enough that Natasha doesn't hesitate as she stands and efficiently disrobes to match Pepper's current state before kneeling, crawling on top to more easily hold her, plant hot little kisses up and down that milky torso. Her clever fingers work past the hem of a legband to find Pepper open and ready, wet far beyond her shower.

"I don't --" Pepper falls silent and stiffens, her quiet whisper turning to a low and throaty moan. In the space of a half second her legs are raised, her underwear whisked away and flung toward some far corner of the room.

Natasha kisses down the dusting of freckles adorning Pepper's chest, fading over her tummy as they approach the neatly trimmed dark orange thatch between her legs. She can't find it in herself to resist the mouth-watering, pungent aroma rising from the blast furnace that is this woman's flesh.

"Careful," Nat whispers.

Pepper swallows and deliberately slows her breathing. Little tendrils of steam rise from her skin, dissipating in the air.

"You're good." Pepper sounds a bit shaky. Though it could as easily be sexual tension as fear of spontaneous combustion. 

"You are." Natasha smiles and dips down for a taste, her words momentarily muffled. "Very good." 

"Flattery will get you -- ooh!" Pepper giggles as Natasha continues to explore, pulling her legs back to lift and open her further. Taking full advantage of angle and superior position, she nibbles and kisses her way around and around, in an ever-tightening spiral.

"Paging Doctor Scoville," she murmurs. Pepper laughs again, sounding moderately scandalized. Except her laughter is interspersed with rapid breathing, with tiny high-pitched whimpers that escalate as Nat zeroes in on her center.

She comes up for air something like twenty minutes later. Pepper and the bed are as soaked as she is, and Nat is sitting there idly massaging the corners of her jaw when a disembodied voice clears its throat.

_"Miss Potts?"_

"Mm." Pepper's eyes flutter open. "I'll assume this is urgent?"

 _"Not at all."_ Jarvis sounds smooth as burnished silk, not in the least bit ruffled. _"It simply seemed the best time to let you know that Mister Stark came by to drop off more legal documents. I informed him you were indisposed."_

Natasha shakes her head. "That probably gave him a few ideas."

"Trust me, that man doesn't need anyone's help to get ideas." Pepper lifts one hand, giving Jarvis a weak thumbs up. "That's definitely better than lemonade. I think you deserve a raise."

"Hmph." Nat smiles, unable to pretend offense. "What about me?"

"You want a raise?" Pepper shakes her head. "Why think small?"

Natasha blinks. For some reason, comprehension continues to elude her.

"It's time you moved up in the world." Pepper's subtle grin carries a distinct note of wickedness as she pulls Natasha down, into her arms. "I'm sure we can find you a suitable position."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all, and I hope you enjoyed this first Femslash Kink Meme entry of 2019. I was hoping to have more done before the new year, but I can promise that barring disaster the rest will appear in relatively short order.


End file.
